galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Assylis Tehreman
'''Assylis Tehreman '''is a human wizard, scholar, and "retired" adventurer. He studies and teaches combat magic at Wintermark University in Mageport. He was well-known in his younger years for a number of adventures, especially with his long-time friends Roman d'Argon and Luna Fairwater. Biography Assylis was born in Mageport, the son of Jarry Tehreman and his wife Georgia. He describes his father as "an unremarkable man" who was a cook at Wintermark University. From a young age Assylis expressed an interest in magic, and skipped most of his primary school classes to listen in on lectures at the university. He then frequently practiced what he had overheard in the courtyard of the university campus, drawing amused looks from passing students. In Tumbletree of 1413 OCA when Assylis was 8, a university professor saw him practicing and thought his competency was sufficient to enroll as an apprentice. The professor insisted to Assylis's parents that he had a future in magic, to which his father eventually agreed when Assylis transformed his mother's hand mirror into a squirrel. On his 9th birthday Assylis was made apprentice to Lars Yorgesmin, a senior alchemy professor at the university from the Thronelands. Under his tutelage Assylis grew into a powerful wizard. Around age 14 he first discovered his affinity for lightning magic, earning the nickname "the Lightning Kid." To this day it is his most formidable skill when he is in battle. In 1420 OCA at the age of 16, Assylis and Lars traveled to the Baypeaks to gather herbs for a rare potion Lars had been working on. After stumbling about in the woods, Assylis happened upon a hidden grotto where he discovered the giant Horace the Thinker. After (purportedly) speaking to him for a week about philosophy and magic, Assylis traveled back to Mageport where he had Horace's work published under the Wintermark press. Today, Horace is a major figure in modern thought and remains close friends with Assylis. In 1425 OCA Assylis completed his apprenticeship and decided to leave the university to travel the world. Since his first encounter with Horace, he had experienced a powerful desire to explore new and unknown places. During these travels he first met Roman d'Argon after backing him up during a bar brawl in Downriver. The two became fast friends, eventually traveling to Hayberry where they met Luna Fairwater, an archer looking to travel to Elssyia. In 1426 the trio helped defend a small village in west Fortuna called Gildgren from a tribe of goblins. During the battle, their bond was sealed and an adventuring party was formed. During the next three decades, Assylis, Roman and Luna embarked on numerous adventures, from exploring forgotten tombs to rescuing stranded soldiers to slaying powerful monsters. In 1446 they also participated in the War of the Horn, leading the search for tiefling terrorist leader Trist Veracutio. When the war ended in 1452 they decided to retire, with Assylis returning to the university. He was welcomed with open arms and has since held a position as staff professor and researcher. He teaches a practical combat magic class each semester which is always full to capacity. While he claims to be "retired" from adventuring, he is frequently known to answer calls whenever help is needed from an experienced wizard. Abilities Assylis is a powerful combat mage, specializing in elemental magic but with a particular affinity for lightning. During combat he is known for being cocky, sometimes to the detriment of his party. He wears a red cloak in battle, and many goblin tribes in the southern nations tell campfire tales about a powerful wizard wearing a red cloak who can out-duel even their strongest shamans. Assylis is also intelligent and possesses a wide berth of knowledge about philosophy, nature, politics, and world history. He has a strong passion for herb gardening, something he inherited from his former master Lars. He maintains a garden in Mageport with a wide variety of herbs which he uses to make potions and in his cooking. One of his frequent concerns about leaving the university is finding somebody to watch his herbs for him. Relationships Assylis is close friends and long-time adventuring partners with Roman d'Argon and Luna Fairwater. As the oldest member of their group, he often acts as an older brother figure, especially to Luna. Horace the Thinker remains close to Assylis, who visits him at least once annually to discuss his latest thoughts. During the War of the Horn, Assylis took on the goblin pyromancer Yurts as an apprentice. He was close to his pupil and was hurt deeply when Yurts was killed in 1450 OCA. Assylis has a love-hate relationship with Mageport guard captain Cristeen Ortiss, who is often called when one of his experiments goes awry. While Assylis often jokingly flirts with her, which she finds irritating, the two have become dependable friends over the years. See Also *Luna Fairwater *Roman d'Argon *Yurts *Mageport *Wintermark University Category:Notable People